Tundrus (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Winter Shooter |-| Z Ability= Snowball |-| X Ability= Snow Bomb |-| C Ability= Warmth |-| V Ability= Tundra Tips and Trivia *Using Snow Bomb without the Winter Shooter equipped will only take half the cooldown than it usually is. The only difference is that it will be thrown in an arc-like path. *This is the second Hexer added to the game. *Tundrus was added in the Christmas update as a tribute to Christmas. *This is the third class that includes having more abilities than the average class. The others classes are Omega with Omega Stance and Nether. Strategies *Lure melee classes into a false sense of security before attacking with a barrage of snowballs at close range, but remember, this doesn't always work with rusher classes or some mages. *Try to gain mana first and avoid fights at the start, so you can easily spam abilities more with the Winter Shooter equipped without running out of mana fast. *A weak, but overall effective strategy is to use Snowball without the Winter Shooter equipped or charging the Z key. It consumes a little amount of mana, and can damage enemies lightly. Could be used for an alternative of kiting/attacking from a distance while the other abilities are in cooldown. *Without Winter Shooter equipped, Tundrus will jump and then throw the Snow Bomb. The aim might be difficult for inexperienced players to use, so be prepared and compensated. If you're having trouble with using X without the Winter Shooter, use Snow Bomb with the Winter Shooter to get a better aim later. *Constantly use Warmth for healing (which is pressing C twice), being buffed by walkspeed and defense slightly, and regaining mana. This is a very useful ability, whether in battle or outside of battle. *Tanks might take advantage to Tundra, as it grants extra defense for them. Be sure to use Tundra wisely, and decide whether or not it is the right time to use it. *When freezing an enemy with Tundra, now is your chance to attack! Use Snowball or Snow Bomb while the Winter Shooter is equipped to deal good damage to the enemy. *Activating Warmth and then click will cause the enemy to be damaged by the hot chocolate and having their defense debuffed slightly. This could be an alternative to attacking when being in melee combat. *'Do not' use standard attacks while having the Winter Shooter equipped to rush into fights, as the attack rate is slow and your walkspeed is decreased. Instead, use the Winter Shooter's standard attacks to knock back enemies when you're being damaged yourself. Weaknesses *Rush Tundrus with a very fast and agile class (Proto, Nether). It won't be able to hit you effectively enough ultimately leading to its downfall. *Tank classes may have the upper hand when in a fight with Tundrus, as Tundra might be ineffective against them, and Tundrus's rapid attacks might be overall useless. *If you can, have the most damage you can gain when fighting Tundrus. Tundrus has a lack of defensive strategies, and might not be prepared for high damage. *Tundrus's Tundra can actually miss when the player is not pointing the Winter Shooter in the right direction or a brick is blocking the way, instead of it freezing enemies instantly when Tundrus looks at them. You can easily dodge it by making a sudden move. *Slowing the Tundrus down will be most likely effective, especially when using Winter Shooter, as it lowers Tundrus's walkspeed already. *'Take note of this:' Remember that when Tundrus gets damaged, Leaking Snow (passive) will activate, and will leave a puddle that will decrease movement and defense as long as you stay on it. If the class you're using is weak to defensive and/or walkspeed debuffs, try kiting from a good distance and have cover with you. *When you're frozen from Tundrus's Tundra, try to shoot ranged attacks at Tundrus as a counterattack. Constantly jump in attempt to avoid Tundrus's snowballs. *'Having great mana consumption for the abilities is not Tundrus's weaknesses', which is a misconception to most inexperienced players. Instead, what makes Tundrus's downfall is having little to no mana left when using Winter Shooter, as the Winter Shooter is what makes Tundrus overall great at dishing out damage from abilities. *Tundrus lacks damage when fighting with standard attacks, so fighting Tundrus when he/she runs out of mana would be effective. Category:Hexer Classes